Super and GT tie-in-timeline
Don't edit unless allowed Biography This is my theory for the Dragon Ball timeline and all of it's events and how super can tie in with gt Timeline Pre-Dragon Ball All the events before DragonBall [https://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_(anime) Dragon Ball] # Emperor Pilaf Saga Emperor Pilaf Saga (Episodes 1–13; originally The Saga of Goku) # Tournament Saga Tournament Saga (Episodes 14–28) # Red Ribbon Army Saga (Episodes 29–45) # General Blue Saga (Episodes 46–57) # Commander Red Saga (Episodes 58–67) # Fortuneteller Baba Saga (Episodes 68–83) # Tien Shinhan Saga (Episodes 84–101) # King Piccolo Saga (Episodes 102–122) # Piccolo Jr. Saga (Episodes 123–153) Dragon Ball Z #Raditz Saga (Episodes 1–6 edited; formerly part of the "Saiyan Saga") #Vegeta Saga (Episodes 7–35 edited; formerly part of the "Saiyan Saga") #Namek Saga (Episodes 36–67 edited) #Captain Ginyu Saga (Episodes 68–74 edited) #Frieza Saga (Episodes 75–107 edited) #''Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge'' #Garlic Jr. Saga (Episodes 108–117 edited) #Trunks Saga (Episodes 118–125 edited) #Androids Saga (Episodes 126–139 edited) #Imperfect Cell Saga (Episodes 140–152 edited) #Perfect Cell Saga (Episodes 153–165 edited) #Cell Games Saga (Episodes 166–194 edited) #Other World Saga (Episodes 195-199 edited) #Great Saiyaman Saga (Episodes 200–209 edited) #World Tournament Saga (Episodes 210–219 edited) #Babidi Saga (Episodes 220–231 edited) #Majin Buu Saga (Episodes 232–253 edited) #Fusion Saga (Episodes 254–275 edited) #Kid Buu Saga (Episodes 276–287 edited) #Peaceful World Saga (Episodes 288 edited) Dragon Ball Super # God of Destruction Beerus Saga (Episodes 1-14) # Golden Frieza Saga (Episodes 15-27) # Universe 6 Saga (Episodes 28-41) # Copy-Vegeta Arc (Episodes 42-46) # "Future" Trunks Saga (Episodes 47-76) # Universe Survival Saga (Episodes 77-131) Pre-Dragon Ball Super Movie This is my theorie events where the Main villain of the Dragon Ball 20th Movie Commemoration Project collects the dragon balls and due to Goku and Vegeta being more powerful than him he wishes that they lose their abilities to ever transform into any form of super saiyan god or wishes that the earth's atmosphere was fueled with the waves that weakened the Z Fighters in Dragon Ball FighterZ so Goku, Vegeta and alot of other fighters lost theyre ability to turn into super saiyan gods meanwhile every God of Destruction went into hibernation for the next years until they're next awakening Dragon Ball Super Movie All Events in Dragon Ball Super Movie * My Recommendations: ''They end the movie off somewhere so that it can kick off the start of episode 289 of DragonBall Z ** Also have Goten and Trunks age up a bit or get taller so they can fit into their ages at the beginning of Episode 289 ''After Dragon Ball Super Movie They could also have what I said happen for the Pre-Dragon Ball Super Movie to happen in between the tenure year gap of DragonBall Episode 289 and DragonBall Super Movie Dragon Ball Z #Peaceful World Saga (Episodes 289–291) DragonBall GT or Remastered Version So they can either choose to continue to tie in Super with Gt or make a remastered version of GT similar to Z and Z Kai that retcons little events in GT that don't tie into super Dragon Ball GT * Black Star Dragon Ball Saga (Episodes 1~16) * Baby Saga (Episodes 17~40) * Super 17 Saga (Episodes 41~47) * Shadow Dragon Saga (Episodes 48~64) Trivia * Im assuming Coolers Revenge exist in the timeline because cooler appeared in the gt episode a dangerous reunion. Before this, he only appeared in the movies Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge and ''Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler ''but Dragon Ball z return of Cooler is non-canon to me in the main timeline because xenoverse 2 said the events of coolers revenge take place on a alternate earth. Category:Ijordan04